Resistencia
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Porque "Dumbledores Army" no eran sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione, no, eran muchos alumnos más. Personas que pusieron resistencia cuando Voldemort implantó a sus mortifagos en Hogwarts Respuesta al pedido de Dryadeh del foro Weird Sisters
1. compañeros de cuarto

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, algo que supongo a esta altura de sus vidas deben saber. A no ser que piensen que a mi me gusta ponerme una peluca rubia, unas cuantas arrugas, matar a muchos de mis personajes... En conclusión pueden estar completa y absolutamente seguros de que yo NO soy J.K Y mucho más seguros de que no gano nada de dinero con esto, y la verdad es que ni podría hacerlo XD.

Hay un foro llamado_ "Weird Sisters", el fic responde a el pedido de Dryadeh sobre una historia del E.D, cuando el "trío de oro" se encontraba en su viajecito por el mundo (XD). Obviamente no es gran cosa, admito que tengo que mejorar ( a mi parecer demasiado) y si me dan un que otro consejo úitil estén seguros que lo tomaré en cuenta . _

Espero que (aunque sea un poco) les guste.

--

**Seamus**

Llega a la habitación de la torre, agotado se sienta en la cama, ha tenido que recibir siete Cruciatus en lo que va del día, la situación es intolerable. Observa las camas que quedan, las cuatro están vacías, Neville se encuentra en la sala común con Ginny planeando la próxima reunión, pero Harry, Ron y Dean… No saber de ellos le está matando, hay miles de rumores sobre Harry y Ron, no obstante, no tiene idea de cuales creer. De Dean… de su mejor amigo no sabe nada, le atormenta pensar que tal vez un día escuche su nombre en la lista de muertes de la radio "Potter vigilancia".

Atrás quedaron los días de bromas en aquella recámara, donde por la noche lo único que se escuchaban eran escandalosas risas, travesuras entre amigos y comentarios del tipo" Vamos a ganarle a Slytherin en Quidditch".

Hogwarts ya no es Hogwarts, las risas fueron reemplazadas por los gemidos de dolor, la alegría dio paso a la tristeza, los animados banquetes se convirtieron en algo semejante a un velorio, las sonrisas radiantes ya son lágrimas que viajan veloces por los rostros de los alumnos. Seamus lo sabe, todos lo saben, aquel ya no es su apreciado castillo, se ha convertido en una prisión. Ése no es el Hogwarts de su primer año.

--

La verdad no sé hasta cuando lo seguiré, supongo que hasta el día de la batalla final. Que por cierto fue el tres de mayo ( o al menos eso me dijeron), así que un minuto de silencio para los miles de muertos que dejó J.K

Apropósito, leyeron cuando puso " y otros 50 muertos", me dio un corage...

Besos


	2. Galeón de oro

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, algo que supongo a esta altura de sus vidas deben saber. A no ser que piensen que a mi me gusta ponerme una peluca rubia, unas cuantas arrugas, matar a muchos de mis personajes... En conclusión pueden estar completa y absolutamente seguros de que yo NO soy J.K Y mucho más seguros de que no gano nada de dinero con esto, y la verdad es que ni podría hacerlo XD.

Hay un foro llamado_ "Weird Sisters", el fic responde a el pedido de Dryadeh sobre una historia del E.D, cuando el "trío de oro" se encontraba en su viajecito por el mundo (XD). Obviamente no es gran cosa, admito que tengo que mejorar ( a mi parecer demasiado) y si me dan un que otro consejo úitil estén seguros que lo tomaré en cuenta . _

Espero que (aunque sea un poco) les guste.

--

**Padma, Ernie, Hannah, Anthony, Susan, Justin y Terry**

-Terry ¿Recibiste el mensaje?- Susurra mientras finge leer la teoría de la maldición Cruciatus.

-Si- Afirma éste, al mismo tiempo que frunce el seño al leer las instrucciones de la clase.

Una mano se levanta, todas las miradas se clavan en quien osa levantarla, se trata de Hannah Abbot. -Profesor- Comienza dudosa - ¿Allí dice que debemos practicar el maleficio en los alumnos?-

-Si muchacha, pareciera que además de no saber las bases de las Artes oscuras no supieras leer- comenta riéndose de su misma broma, sin darse cuenta de que a ninguno de los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws allí presentes les hace gracia. Como tampoco les hace gracia estudiar Artes oscuras, ni que Hogwarts esté como está.

Hannah se sonroja y baja la mano lentamente. A su lado está Ernie que le dirige una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo, enfrente, Susan le hace una seña con el dedo corazón al profesor, el cual está de espaldas y no se ha enterado de nada.

Terry se ve tentado de reírse, hace mucho que no lo hace, algo lógico considerando la situación del castillo. Padma le da un pequeño codazo, inclusive si el profesor le ve haciendo alguna mueca lo mandará a que lo torturen. Justin felicita a Susan silenciosamente, ésta sonríe al parecer despreocupada, sólo lo hizo para levantarles el ánimo.

Carrow se da vuelta y anuncia que deben estudiar la teoría para el martes, día en que la pondrán en práctica. Hannah siente un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda, imagina a alguien retorcido y gimiendo de dolor por su culpa, la idea no le gusta, no le atrae en absoluto, no logra comprender que le ven de divertido al sufrimiento ajeno.

El poco color que tiene la cara de Anthony desaparece, él no quiere torturar a nadie, mucho menos cuando ya lo ha sufrido y es plenamente conciente del dolor que se siente.

El timbre anuncia el final de la hora, Carrow borra el pizarrón con la varilla y se dispone a empacar sus cosas.

Las águilas y tejones abandonan la clase silenciosamente, no saben si incluso hablar puede ser motivo de castigo, se podría decir que ya ni están seguros de poder respirar.

Terry al pasar por el lado de Susan le palmea la espalda, Padma le dirige una mirada severa, indicándole que lo que ha hecho es una tontería, algo muy peligroso.

Susan baja la mirada, lo entiende, pero también quiere que todos estén con mejores ánimos, últimamente no ha habido muchos motivos por los cuales alegrarse.

Llegan a la desviación del vestíbulo, deben separarse, los Ravenclaws tienen clase de Historia de la magia y los Hufflepuffs Transformaciones. Se dirigen miradas cómplices, Padma, al pasar por el lado de Ernie, susurra en su oído: -Hoy a las siete treinta, ya saben dónde.- El muchacho afirma con la cabeza, está un poco más alegre, las reuniones del E.D siempre le suben el ánimo, sabe que junto a sus amigos y compañeros marca la diferencia, hace un poco más justo todo aquello.

Hannah sonríe al oír el mensaje, introduce su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y aprieta entre sus dedos lo que parece ser un galeón de oro.

--

Muchas gracias Dry por avisarme, que no me había dado cuenta ;)

Besos


	3. Inutil

Disclaimer:Nop, yo no soy J.K :)

* * *

**Padma-Anthony**

* * *

Patrullaba por el castillo, atenta al infímo ruido que pudiera detectar, la oscuridad era su compañera, bueno, ella y Anthony Goldstain, el otro prefecto de su casa.

Caminaban por el desierto pasillo, cumpliendo con sus deberes de prefectos, sin conversar de lo que realmente querían hablar- la nueva reunión del E.D-, por miedo a que alguien los escuchara.

Anthony le comentaba que Michael ahora estaba en su cama, descansando de los crueles azotes que los Carrow le habían propinado y decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

Padma escuchaba todo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Entendía a Michael, ella también sentía el coraje y la rabia correr por sus venas, pero hacer algo útil era una cosa y hacer algo estúpido era otra. Y, por alguna razón, pensaba que su compañero de casa haría exactamente lo segundo. Sin embargo, decidió no decirlo, si le comunicaba ésto a Anthony, los dos se enojarían.

Siguieron caminando, con pasos lentos, dudosos, como si no supieran hasta qué punto del castillo pudieran patrullar.

Anthony llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, una de ellas, la derecha, se aferraba a su varita.

Pasaron delante de la puerta de la enfermería para llegar a su torre. Cuándo lo hicieron, el muchacho no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada de soslayo hacia allí.

-¿Cómo está Neville?-Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Madam Pomfrey, a pesar de que los Carrow se lo prohibieran, lo está cuidando, ella dice que se pondrá mejor para mañana.-

-¿Y él?-

Padma sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba del día- Él dice que está impaciente de echar a los Carrow de patitas a la calle, pero que por ahora tiene que conformarse con poder asistir mañana al entrenamiento del E.D-

-Ése Neville...- Las palabras suenan cargadas con orgullo, con cariño y admiración.

-Ahá- Concuerda la hermana de Parvati, sonriendo.

Llegan a la pared de su sala común, Anthony responde a la pregunta y ambos entran.

Hay una niña llorando allí, Orla Quirke.

El muchacho se apresura a preguntarle:- ¿Orla qué ha pasado? - Mientras la aferra contra su pecho y permite que ella llore apoyada en su hombro.

Se oye una débil palabra, apenas entendible, pues se entremezcla con los sollozos de la muchacha-Mamá-

No hay necesidad de más palabras, ambos entienden. Anthony estrecha más a la chica y le pide ayuda a Padma con la mirada.

Y ella por primera vez, aunque sea Ravenclaw y tenga muy buenas notas, no sabe qué hacer.

Porque no puede hacer cómo con los pequeños de primero. _Todo se resolverá chicos, ya lo verán_. Ni puede confirmarle a la pequeña-sin necesidad alguna, porque aunque quiera negarlo lo entiende- que se encuentran atrapados en una guerra que parece no tener fin y que, incluso, ella puede estar muerta al día siguiente.

No puede decirle la verdad, pero tampoco puede mentirle.

Ella se queda ahí parada, mirando a Anthony y a Orla, sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, sintiéndose inutil.

* * *

Y en un lapsus de inspiración se me ocurrió ésto :)

Ojalá les haya gustado :)

Tomates podridos y demás fruta en putreffacción con el _GO_


	4. La diferencia

Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, no tuve el halago de ser la madre de los merodeadores...

Me ha venido la inspiración de pronto, hacía mucho que no escribía de este tema, pero me gusta mucho el poder hacerlo :)

Dedicado a Phil, porque ella sabe que Neville y yo, le pertenecemos, porque hace mucho que no hablo con esa guarrilla de mirada perver, y porque la extraño, y quiero que vuelva. En fin, no es como para hacer berrinche aquí, S, mira lo que me haces hacer, llamaré a Chuck para que te azote xD

Sin más, _**muchas gracias por leer**_ :)

* * *

Los Carrows les miran con superioridad en la mesa de los profesores, Neville, desde su asiento casi al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, les ve con asco no disimulado. Seamus, a su derecha, cruje los nudillos como si estuviese preparado para saltar sobre el mortifago y partirle la nariz de un puñetazo. Lavender, unos asientos a la izquierda, sentada entre Colin y Parvati, machaca sus patatas argumentando que imagina que es la cara de aquella tal Alecto.

Snape se pone de pie y les mira con esa maldita sonrisa de "Les he ganado, he derrocado a su rey, su príncipe, ya está a punto de ser historia…" La profesora McGonagall frunce los labios e intercambia una mirada con la profesora Pomona, que arruga la nariz como si estuviese oliendo estiércol mientras el antiguo profesor de Pociones lanza un monólogo sobre los cambios que habrá en el castillo y le cede la palabra a los nuevos "profesores". Entonces, al momento en que la mortifaga consolida su discurso frente a la escéptica mirada de cientos de estudiantes, Neville, con la rabia y determinación refulgiendo en sus ojos, escabulle su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su túnica, roza débilmente con la punta de sus dedos aquella moneda y, no hay que decir más, la decisión ya está tomada.

El discurso termina y no hay aplausos, no hay ni patatas, ni alcornoques, ni parlanchines. No hay un Dumbledore que les abre los brazos dándoles la bienvenida a lo que ha sido para todos un segundo hogar, que les mira pareciendo un niño que ha jugado con la varita y se ha disfrazado de adulto. No hay alegría, no hay Hogwarts, no hay magia.

---

Le duele, demonios, le duele demasiado, pero no va a llorar, es firme, es valiente, es Gryffindor. No hay necesidad de que levante los ojos del suelo, porque nunca los ha bajado, no es como si tuviese que hacerlo, no ha hecho nada malo, al contrario, siente que hace la diferencia. Sus ojos chocolate fulminan los de Carrow mientras éste le provoca cortaduras en los brazos, le quema con la varita con diversión e insulta a todos sus antepasados.

Soy firme, se dice, y aguanta, soporta. Sabe que hace la diferencia, o que la hará, por eso no obedece cuando le ordenan que se retracte, que llame mentira a lo que ha dicho sobre que hay magos mucho mejores que otros, y no, necesariamente, de sangre pura.

Neville hace la diferencia, o la hará, lo sabe, por eso se mantiene de pie y con gesto retador, mientras dice -Puff, eres más feo que aquel muggle que vi en King Cross cuando venía aquí- Él aguanta los _Crucccio_, _Sectusempra_ e_ Imperio_ sin emitir queja alguna, porque sabe que eso valdrá la pena, algún día.

---

Ha tenido que correr como si se le fuese la vida en ello, bueno, la verdad sea dicha, es que sino corría…

Llega hasta aquel piso tan visitado en su quinto año, pasa tres veces frente a la muralla y su mente grita "Necesito un lugar donde pueda esconderme y que nadie me encuentre, necesito un lugar donde pueda esconderme y que nadie me encuentre, necesito un lugar donde pueda esconderme y que nadie me encuentre" Al final, cuando parece que está a punto de ser tirado a los leones –que irónico ¿no?-, aunque lo más indicado sería decir "seres repugnantes y hediondos", la puerta aparece y él puede meterse en aquella habitación.

Recupera el aliento con su espalda recostada sobre la pared y le deja un mensaje a Seamus, gracias a aquella siempre oportuna moneda. "Estoy bien", le dice, aunque sabe que no lo está, que la cortadura en su brazo derecho le sangra a borbotones y se ha lastimado el tobillo, que milagrosamente pudo estar parado hace un par de minutos y que se le nubla la vista de a ratos.

Neville generalmente no miente, salvo en casos especiales, cuando le importa un comino arriesgar su pellejo si es que puede asegurarse de que sus amigos estén bien.

---

Harry ha llegado, Neville siente que el mundo gira, aunque sea, unos treinta grados, que ya no está tan nublado y puede que el sol refulja plenamente al final del día. Sabe que algo va a pasar, lo presiente en la boca del estómago mientras les cuenta todos los detalles sobre su último año en el castillo. Está ansioso, ríe, sí, algo que no ha hecho durante mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa idiota surge en su rostro cuando abraza a Hermione y huele nuevamente ese perfume a jazmines, siente esa melena -siempre un poco enmarañada- haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón. Se ríe para sí al pensar que Ron está más alto, más delgado que de costumbre, y le mira con asombro. Increíble lo que pueden crecer esos pelirrojos si les das un puñado de meses.

Pareciera como si aquello ya fuese Hogwarts, o el atisbo del camino para llegar a él. Por eso Neville se sonríe para si mismo cuando les guía hacia la sala del E.D, porque sabe que está a un solo paso de partidos de Quidditch, banquetes entre risas y cuchicheos.

---

Toma su varita y no duda, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ser valiente, por sus padres, por su abuela, por todos, pero, principalmente, por él. Se aventura a lo desconocido con el hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, Luna caminando junto con Dean a sus espaldas y la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien saldrá de la vuelta del pasillo y le lanzará un Avada, pero no le importa, ha decidido pelear, y eso es lo que va a ser. Defender con zarpas, dientes, melena, cola, patas, rugido (lo que sea que sirva) a su manada. Porque son una manada, y no importa si hay águilas grandes o gorriones, si el león que va detrás tiene la melena negra o rubia, o si el tejón se ha afilado las garras de sus patas para arañar con mayor eficacia. Son una manada, y se defenderán como tal.

---

Acompaña a la profesora Pomona con paso rápido, ya ha recibido sus instrucciones, las acatará hasta el final, hasta su último aliento. Camina, corre, vuela. Marca la diferencia a su manera, como sólo Neville Longbottom lo sabe hacer.

En algún lado, nace una nueva vida, un niño ríe, una madre le canta una nana a su hijo. Neville lo sabe, lucha, precisamente, por aquello, para volver a escuchar las risas de los niños, aunque hace poco tiempo que haya dejado de ser uno.


End file.
